The Gilmore Girls and Boy
by DngosAteYourBaby
Summary: That fateful night when Rory gave away her innocence to her married ex-love, she gained more than just the name homewrecker, she also gained the name...Mom.
1. Prologue

**The Gilmore Girls and Boy**

**Prologue**

**Highway 110. Tuesday, December 28th, 2020. Early Morning**

It was a foggy, dark day on the road. Silence filled the air. The faint sounds of a song plagued both of their ears. Neither one of them dare turn up the volume. It was supposed to be quite. Reflective. Her, with a tear stained face. Him, a look of sadness and regret. Regret for not getting to know him better. Regret for not wanting to spend his vacation time in Stars Hollow. Her regret was deeper...more poisoning to the soul. She'd left that part of her life only to return in time of trajedy.

Rory Gilmore sighed a heavy sigh, looking over to the passenger seat and smiling faintly to her son. Her son. She still had trouble believing it. How a moment of sadness, passion, and regret could form this being of pure joy and love into her life. Facing Lorelai again was going to be the topper. They'd been to visit every now and then, but it was usually a quick dinner and exchanging of gifts and she was gone again just like that. It hurt to be there. To see how much pain she had caused her best friend. God, how she must hate her.

"Mom." Hayden Richard Gilmore said quietly as if not to disturb her. His deep blue eyes looking to her with worry and fear. They hadn't been to Stars Hollow in almost a year now. Each time they were, was met with both awkward conversation and bittersweet silence...most of which he believe he was the cause for.

"Yeah, Babe." Rory answered meekly as she passed the Welcome to Hartford sign. She no longer was the confident, over-achieving, ace reporter for the New York Times as she was not 24 hours before. No, she was a shell of that. A meek, introverted shell.

"What time's the funeral?" Hayden asked, trying to get a feel for what to expect and when to expect it at.

"Umm...three, I think." Rory said looking to him. "I think we're meeting at your great grandma's to go over great grandpa's will." She said tears threatening to cross the barrier.

"Isn't it costumary to do that after the funeral?" Hayden asked confuesed. He knew his family wasn't the sanest bunch, but they still did things by the book...well...most of them anyways.

"Yeah, well, everything happened so suddenly, and with Grandma wanting to get the funeral done as soon as possibly, this was the only time the attorney could come. It'll be fine. I'm sure it'll be fast." Rory said as she place her hand on her son's. "Don't worry, Hay. We'll get through this." She said as she wiped a tear from her face.

"Yeah." Hayden said with a fake smile as he sat back in his seat and stared blankly ahead as they came upon the familiar road and pulled into the driveway. He noticed that Granpa Luke's truck was parked outside...meaning both he and Lorelai were there as well.

Rory pulled up behind the truck. Her gut wrenching at the family reunion that was about to take place. She stepped out of the car, the black dress falling passed her knee as she walked up to the door. She knocked softly recalling the moments that lead to this very feeling of nervousness and guilt.

**Flashback**

"It's blue. What does that mean?" A 19 year old Rory stated looking to her mother. She knew what it meant, but she needed for someone else to tell her. Maybe she was just dreaming...or maybe it was a practical joke.

"It means you're pregnant." Lorelai said tears beginning to form at her eyes. No! Not her daughter. Not HER daughter. She was doing so good. She was at Yale and she was on the way to having everything she ever wanted...everything Lorelai never had.

"I have to go." Rory said in a state of shock. She couldn't believe it. She gave her virginity up to a married man. Her first love. And now, she was with child and her plans and her mother's plans for her were ruined. What would everyone say? What would they think?

"No, you are in no condition to drive. You're in shock, I know that. We'll get through this. We will. We just need to get some sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning." Lorelai stated as she took Rory to her bedroom and tucked her in as if she were a little girl. Rory's eyes shut, and Lorelai left the room allowing Rory to cry freely into her pillow.

Lorelai woke up groggily the next morning. Her face stained from the night of crying. She headed downstairs. It was time to discuss the game plan. Opening the door to Rory's room, she found it empty. Walking over to the freshly made bed, she found a letter with Mom written on the outside. Tears began to stream down her face.

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I never wanted to disappoint you this way. I was supposed to make it...for you. Now, I'm 19 and pregnant with a married man's child. I know you said we'd get through this and part of me wanted to believe you so much, but I can't face everyone. Not now. Not ever. If there was anything you have ever taught me, it was to be independent. To do what you have to do to survive. You did it for me. Now it's my turn to do it for my little boy or girl. So I'm leaving. I'm not sure where I'm going yet, but when I do, I'll call. I can't stay here knowing the pain I've caused you. The pain I've caused everyone. I'm so sorry, Mom. I love you. Goodbye._

**End Flashback**


	2. Chapter 1: Last Will and Testiment

**The Gilmore Girls and Boy**

**Chapter 1: Last Will and Testiment**

**Richard and Emily Gilmore's House. Tuesday, December 28th, 2020. Morning**

Rory anxiously awaited for the door to open. Fearing that it would be her mother or grandmother, two people she's hurt more than anyone in the world, to answer the door and give her the look. The look that she ruined their hopes and dreams and shattered their lives forever.

A sigh of relief washed over her as it was her maid who answered the door. She was a fresh face, which meant still, that her Grandma was the same as she had always been. Firing maids left and right. "Hello. We're here for the reading of the will. I'm Rory Gilmore."

"Ah, yes, Mam. Right this way." The maid said as she turned to let Rory and Hayden make their way in. Shutting the door, she made her way towards the study, motioning for Rory and Hayden to make their way in.

Rory walked into the familiar room. Two empty seats before them. Rory took the first seat, her eyes scanning to her left coming face to face with her mother. "Hey, Mom." She said with a small smile.

"Rory." Lorelai said as she turned her attention to Hayden and smiled. "Hey there."

"Hi, Grandma." Hayden stated looking to her as he took a seat. He looked to his Great Grandmother and smile weakly.

Emily smiled softly back, her face stained with tears as was Lorelais and Rory's. Her whole life was over now. It was never going to be the same. She looked to Mr. Mason. "We're ready. Please go ahead."

Mr Mason nodded. "Ok. I know you all have more important things to be doing right now. With the arrangments and such. So I'll make this quick." He said wearing a sympathetic smile. "To my darling wife, my one and only love, I leave our estate. Do with it what you will. To my daughter. How proud I am of you. I never told you that and I'm sorry. To you, I leave 100,000. Put it into that fine hotel of yours. Make it even grander than it is now. To Rory. How we've strayed apart over the years. Know that I love you and always will. To you, I leave my entire library of books. I've made a few additions to my collection that I know you'll just love. Also, I leave to you 100,000 plus, money for a 3 years tuition at Chilton Prep. To be given to you on two conditions: That you move back to Stars Hollow and begin Friday night dinners with your mother and grandmother. And finally, to Hayden. We didn't get much of a chance to get to know each other, but if I know your mother, you are a brilliant, strong young man. You are now the man of the family and I suggest that you take good care of these Gilmore Girls. To you, I leave a 200,000 trustfund. It can be accessed on the day of your graduation from Chilton and must be put towards your college tuition and supplies you will need. Make us proud. Now, I know some of the things that I have asked of you seem a bit sudden and selfish, but it's my last wish. I love you all. Take care."

Mr. Mason looked to all of them. Most of them with shocked looks on their faces. But Emily's was a small smile. She knew that he had done those things for her. To get her family back together again. Her whole family.

"Now, if I can get all of your signatures at the bottom here, everything will be legal." Mr. Mason stated. Lorelai and Emily signed quickly. Rory was the next one to sign, but she couldn't.

"I can't believe this." Rory said as she stood up and walked out of the room. She walked into the hall and leaned against the wall. Hearing footsteps coming towards her. Her eyes looked and a sigh filled the air. "Why would he do this?" She asked. "He knows that my life is in New York. That my home is in New York now."

"That's the older generation for you." Lorelai stated with a sigh.

"I can't sign that. I won't. I won't let him manipulate me and Hayden into coming back to Stars Hollow." Rory stated.

"Do you hate me that much? The thought of coming back home is just so apauling." She said sarcastically. "Jesus, Rory. Don't think about you and this fued we've been having for 16 years. Think about Hayden. The grandson you've been keeping from me since he was born." Lorelai stated starting to get a bit upset. "He has a chance to have his entire college tuition paid for, with money to spare. You can't just dismiss that. You can't put your needs before his."

Rory looked to her mother, tears streaming down her face. "I have to get out of here." She stated. "Hayden, let's go." She yelled for Hayden and he was by her side in a second. "We're leaving."

"What about the funeral?" Emily asked following Hayden out, obviously upset.

"We'll see you there." Rory said as she walked out of the house with Hayden.

**Hartford Neighborhood. Tuesday, December 28th, 2020. Morning**

"So, Mom, are we driving around in circles for a reason or are you just trying to make me car sick?" Hayden asked looking to his mother as she circled around a small culdasac for the 10th time.

"I just can't believe it. It's like a conspiracy." Rory stated. "The only thing he left us, we can't even receive. It's not even about the money, it's just the principle." She said. "I know your great grandmother had something to do with this. Did you see her smiling? That's what she does."

"Ok, slow down." Hayden stated. "Maybe moving to Stars Hollow won't be such a bad thing." He said with a sigh. "I mean, you don't like your job. You can't really afford college. And, we aren't the most financially stable." He said not wanting to hurt his mother's feelings. "I mean, whatever you decide, I'm behind you 100, but I think that you should think of it rationally before you decide."

Rory sighed. Her son was right. There was just so much baggage between herself and the other women in her life. Could she really live with all of that for the next three years? She looked to her son. Chilton was a great opportunity, gave her the chance to go to Yale, unfortunatly unable to finish, but still. So many opportunities. And his trustfund would continue to gain interest, and would pay for his college...something she had been struggling with trying to figure out what she was going to do. "How did you get to be so level-headed?" She asked sarcastically. "Cause you didn't get it from my side of the family."

"I think I picked it up from Sesame Street." Hayden said with a wink. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, we're gonna drive around in circles a few more times and then go get something to eat before the funeral." Rory stated.

"I meant about the will." Hayden stated.

"I'm not sure yet, Babe. It's a big decision. I just have to think about it a little while longer." Rory said with a small smile.

**St. Margaret's Church. Tuesday, December 28th, 2020. Afternoon**

The church was huge...beautiful and packed with people. "I had no idea that one man could have this many friends." Hayden stated looking around.

"Well, your great grandfather was a very well-liked man." Rory said proudly as she and Hayden made their way to their seats next to Emily and Lorelai. They took their seats and stared a head as the priest walked out to the podium.

"So, what have you decided?" Lorelai asked her daughter still looking ahead.

"We'll see you Friday." Rory said with a hint of defeat and narcism.

Lorelai just stared straight ahead as the pastor began talking. A small smile crept onto her lips as she realized that her father left her the best present ever. The chance to become best friends with her daughter again...something she thought would never happen again.

_PLEASE REVIEW AND RESPOND. I know the first two chapters are a bit short, but I promise they'll get longer._


	3. Chapter 2: Friday Night Fights

**The Gilmore Girls and Boy**

**Chapter 2: Friday Night Fights**

**1430 Willow Tree Lane. Stars Hollow: Friday, December 31, 2020. Morning**

"Mom?" Hayden yelled as he walked into his new house filled with boxes. "Mom!"

"In the kitchen." Rory yelled back.

Hayden made began making his way through the maze of boxes. Coming to a dead end, he sighed. "Umm, Mom, how am I supposed to get to the kitchen?" He asked.

"Make a right at the boxes labeled 'kitchen' and then a left at 'miscelaneous'." Rory shouted out quickly, making a mental note when she made her way to that same place.

Hayden followed her instructions and found himself in the kitchen with her. His mother was unpacking a few things. Setting the groceries down. He looked to her. "Wouldn't it be better if the boxes marked 'kitchen' were actually in the kitchen?" He said sarcastically. "Also, was the sole purpose of getting my license at 16, so I could run all of your errands?" He asked her.

"Pretty much." Rory said with a smile. "I made coffee." She said offering it to him.

"Ok, I'm over it." Hayden smiled as he took the mug and began drinking it. "So, looks like we have our work cut out for us." He said looking around.

"Well, I'd say moving our entire lifes in 3 days is pretty damn good." Rory said looking to him. She couldn't believe that she was back in this town. Her hometown.

"Yeah, and in one week, it's off to Chilton I go." Hayden said with a sigh. "You know how hard it's going to be to build the relationships I had with all my teachers back home." He looked to her. "You're talking primo ass-kissing is in order."

"That's my boy." Rory said with a smile. "Well, at least you won't be alone. I mean Davey and Peyton will be there." She stated.

"Can you tell me how that happened?" Hayden asked. "I mean, I love Sookie and Jackson, but they don't have the most money and both their children go to Chilton?"

"Well, I guess Jackson's great uncle left them quite a bit of money. She saw how well I did and wanted that for their kids as well. Just like I want for you." Rory stated.

"Well, I guess I'll know some people. But after the horror stories you told me, I don't know how I'll sleep at night." Hayden said with a wink.

"Go unpack your room. As soon as your done, we'll go have our first official lunch here at Luke's." Rory said with a smile. Somethings never changed she guessed. As much as she despised the idea of moving back her, giving her son everything she had, everything her mother had given her, would make him a greater man that he was now. She just has to make sure that he didn't screw up like she did.

**Luke's Diner. Friday, December 31, 2020. Afternoon**

Rory glanced around the town. It was amazing how much it hadn't changed. Even down to the colors of the various shops. Crossing the street towards the diner, she was stopped suddenly by a familiar face. "Kirk. Hey." She said with a smile. "It's me Rory." She moved into hug him, but was stopped by his hand gently holding her back.

Kirk looked to her. "It's nice to see you again, Rory, but before we hug, you must be sure to take it as a friendly hello, and not an invitation. I'm married now and have a child." He said motioning to his son, Kirk Jr., who was 13, now. "So I know that marriage has caused me to be irresistable, but I'm happy with Lulu."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Ok, Kirk. I'll supress my urges." She said giving him a hug. She knew that it was good intentioned and he didn't mean it to be mean, but it still hurt. It meant that when people looked at her, they saw a homewrecker. Someone they couldn't trust.

"That's all I ask." Kirk stated.

"This is Hayden, my son." Rory said motioning to him.

"Hi, Kirk." Hayden said with a small wave.

"Hello, young Gilmore." Kirk stated. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we Lulu is craving a dill pickle, rocky road icecream shake." He stated.

"Oh, is she pregnant again?" Rory asked.

"No." Kirk said passing them by and heading into Doose's.

Rory nodded and began walking again, leaving Hayden confused and having to run to catch up. "I don't know what's wierder. That fact that he's going to get the fixin's for a dill pick and rocky road shake for a non-pregnant woman, or the fact that it didn't faze you one bit." He said looking to her.

"I lived her for most of my life." Rory stated. "Nothing can really surprise me now." She said as she walked into Luke's diner, stopping dead in her tracks. "Jess." What was he doing back here? He was working. Was he living here now? Why didn't her mother tell her?

"Rory, hey!" Luke said motioning for them to come to the counter. Rory, blinked quickly as if she had just come out of a daze when she heard Luke's voice.

Jess' eyes shot up at the call of her name. What was she doing here? And why did Luke seem so non-chalant about her being back? Did he know? Did he just not want to tell him, knowing that it would freak him out the minute she walked into the diner.

Rory moved slowly over to the counter. Upon arrival, she was met with Luke's arms, wrapping her in a hug. "Hey, Luke." She said smiling as she hugged him tightly. "I missed you." She said as she took a seat.

Luke then looked to Hayden taking a double look. "Rory, he's a man now." He stated in shock. He held out his hand. "How are ya, Hayden?"

"I'm good Grandpa." Hayden said as he took a seat.

"Hey, Rory." Jess said to her with a small smile The last time they saw each other, Rory broke his heart by telling him that she didn't want to be with him.

"Hi." Rory said smiling the same smile he was. God, this was awkward. She hadn't seen him in 16 years. "So, what have you been up to?" Rory asked him.

"Not much. Taking some college coarses and managing the diner." Jess said with a shrug. "Your normal small town life."

"Yeah, I get that." Rory said with a smile. "So you're going to college?"

"Yeah. I take classes when I can. Hopefully one day, I'll get my degree." Jess stated.

"That's great, Jess. I'm so happy for you." Rory said with a smile.

"Can I get you some coffee?" Luke asked her.

"Sure." Rory stated.

"Me too, please." Hayden stated.

"Not you, too." Luke said with a sigh.

"Sorry." Hayden said with a smirk.

"God, your grandmother has really been..." Luke was interupted.

"...a good influence and should be made ruler of Stars Hollow." Lorelai finished his sentence as she took a seat next to Hayden. "That's what you were going to say, right?"

"More or less." Luke said with a wink as he leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss, causing Jess, Rory, and Hayden to turn away.

"Ok, you two crazy kids, let's stop the tonsel hockey." Sookie St. James said as she came in behind Lorelai. "Rory!" She said as she made her way over to her, but knocked over a few chairs. "I'm alright, I'm alright."

"Sookie!" Rory said as they both embraced. "God, I missed you." She said almost crying.

"I missed you too!" Sookie screamed as she saw Hayden. "Oh my god! You're huge." She said as she hugged Hayden as well.

"Hey, Sookie." Hayden said with a smile as he looked behind her to see Davey and Peyton. Wow, Peyton had grown up since the last time he had seen her, but he had too.

"Hayden, you remember Davey and Peyton." Sookie stated.

"Yeah." Hayden stated. "Hi, guys."

"Hi." Davey and Peyton said in unison, both of them rolling their eyes after they did so.

"Isn't this a family reunion if I've ever saw one." Luke said sarcastically. "So, when are we leaving for dinner tonight?" He asked Lorelai.

"In a few hours." Lorelai said with a smile. "Enough time for us to get home and take a shower." She said giving him a wicked grin.

"Jess, you have things handled, right?" Luke said as he grabbed Lorelai's hand and headed for the exit. "See you guys later." And they were gone.

Rory smiled. She had never seen two people more in love than her mother and Luke and she was happy for her, even if she had trouble talking to her mother still, she loved her, she hoped she knew that.

"Well, I have to get back to the Inn." Sookie stated. "You kids should hang out. Get to know each other, after all, you guys do go to the same school." She said with a small chuckle as she walked out of the diner. "Rory's back!" She shouted in excitement once more.

Rory smiled as she looked to Jess, who smiled back at her. It was a bit uncomfortable, but seeing him again, definatly wasn't a bad thing.

"So, you guys wanna hang out or something?" Hayden asked looking to Davey and Peyton.

"Sure." Peyton stated.

Hayden turned to Rory. "I'll be back in a few hours." He stated.

"Be careful." Rory stated with a smile. "Be back by 6."

"Ok." Hayden responded as he, Peyton, and Davey filed out of the diner leaving Rory alone with Jess.

"So, Rory, what have you been up to?" Jess asked.

"Do you have 16 years?" Rory said with a smirk.

**Emily Gilmore's House. Friday, December 31, 2020. Night**

"I can't believe you had the maid make us chili burgers." Rory stated to her Grandma.

"Well, I know you girls love diner food, so I thought for our official Friday night dinner back, it should be special." Emily said wih a smile. "So, Hayden, are you excited about starting Chilton?"

Hayden took a small sip of his soda and looked to his great grandma. "Yeah. I'm a little nervous about starting in the middle of the year, but they said my grades transferred, so I should be fine." He said with a smile.

Rory and Lorelai just picked at their food in silence. "Is there a problem with the food?" Emily asked looking to them.

"No, Grandma, it's great." Rory said with a small smile.

"Yeah, great." Lorelai stated.

"Then why are you two so quiet?" Emily asked. "You'd think with the move and everything there would be a lot to talk about." She said.

"You'd think so, huh?" Lorelai said bitterly. Luke's head rubbed against her neck.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rory said looking to her mother.

"Come on, Lor. Let's just get through this meal." Luke stated.

"What's that supposed to mean. We haven't seen you in almost a year, Rory, and you haven't said so much as a word to me since the funeral." Lorelai stated getting angry.

"What am I supposed to say?" Rory asked. "Thanks Grandpa for manipulating me and bribing me into coming back to Stars Hollow. Just what I've always wanted. I didn't come back here by choice. I did what I had to do for my son, that's it."

"That's it?" Lorelai stated. "You know what, fine." Lorelai said as she got up. "Well, I'm sorry that me wanting to know about my daughter and grandson is such a burden on you." She stated with a sigh. "It won't happen again." Lorelai said as she stormed off and out of the house, Luke going after her.

"Well, this is a lovely evening isn't it?" Emily said sarcastically.

Rory slumped in her seat and silently finished what she could of her meal.

About a half hour later, Rory and Hayden came walking out of the house towards the car. "That was fun, huh?" Rory stated.

"You didn't have to be that mean to Grandma." Hayden stated. "I know there's some bad blood between you guys, but this is why great grandpa did what he did...to get you guys together again."

"I know." Rory stated sullenly. "I know, but it can't happen over night, and I'm not sure if there's even a relationship to fix." She said with a sigh.

"Promise me you'll try." Hayden stated. "We have three years at least in Stars Hollow, and I don't think you or I want them to be filled with arguments and crying."

"I promise." Rory stated. "Now let's go home. We can have a movie night." Rory said with a smile.

"Can we tomorrow night?" Hayden asked. "I kind of told Davey and Peyton I'd go to the movies with them tonight." He said looking to his mother.

"That's fine." Rory stated. "I'm glad you guys are hitting it off." She stated as she got into the car.

"Yeah, it's cool to have some friends right off the bat. A lot easier than having to make them." Hayden stated.

"Yeah." Rory said softly, realizing that all the friends she once had in Stars Hollow had been severed when she left without even a goodbye. Putting the car in drive, she drove off towards home.


	4. Chapter 3: Hayden's First Day at Chilton...

**The Gilmore Girls and Boy**

**Chapter 3: Hayden's First Day at Chilton: Part One**

**1430 Willow Tree Lane. Stars Hollow: Monday, January 10, 2020. Morning**

_Do you believe in life after love! I can feel something inside me say, I really don't think you're strong enough, NO! _The infamous Cher song blared out a small clock radio causing 16 year old Hayden Gilmore to leap out of his bed. His eyes wide and dialated as he quickly reached over and hit the snooze button on the radio. Breathing heavily, obviously a bit jittered, he slid out of bed.

Walking towards the kitchen he smelt the aroma of coffee. "The best part of wakin' up." Hayden said as he looked to his mother. "Thanks for the wake up call, Mom."

"You know, I was thinking of the best way to scare you out of sleep, and then I thought, Cher." Rory said with a small smirk. "So, Babe, you excited about your first day?"

"Actually, I wasn't a week ago, but now that Peyton and Davey are gonna be there, it's not so bad." Hayden said with a shrug. "Did we remember to get the..." Hayden stopped as he was interrupted by his mother.

"In the front pouch." Rory stated knowing what her son was going to ask.

"But what about.." Hayden stated yet again interupted by his mother.

"In your notebook." Rory stated. "Listen, you have everything you need to be a annoyingly prepared student." She said with a smile. "So, I say we ditch the canned stuff and get some Luke's coffee."

"But Mom, we use the same kind. Jess gave us the coffee from Luke's store room." Hayded stated.

"Yeah, but it's not as good." Rory stated realizing that she sounded a lot like her mother.

"Ok, but a quick stop, I'll call Davey and tell him and Peyton to meet us there." Hayden said as he stepped outside.

After a few minutes, Rory exited her house and got in her car with Hayden and drove towards Luke's.

**Luke's Diner: Monday, January 10, 2020. Morning**

"Dodger." Rory stated with a smirk as she walked into the diner. "Two mega cups of coffee to go and two strawberry danishes." She said taking a seat at the counter, followed by Hayden, who was dressed in a white button down shirt, navy blue pants and a navy blue jacket.

"Ah, first day at Chilton." Jess stated as he gave them their coffee and danishes. "Excited?"

"Kind of." Hayden said trying to hide his real excitement.

"Gotcha." Jess said with a little smirk. "Uncle Luke." He said with a little nod as Luke and Lorelai walked into the diner.

"Nephew Jess." Luke said with a roll of his eyes. "Is my grandson looking forward to his first day at school?" Luke said somewhat mockingly.

"Fine, yes, I am, but I growing quickly tired of that question." Hayden said sarcastically. "Hi, Grandma."

"Hey, Sport." Lorelai said jokingly as she took a seat next to Lorelai. "Hey, Rory." She said with a smile.

"Hi, Mom." Rory said, then feeling a small nudge to her side. Glancing at Hayden as he mouthed for her to talk to Lorelai. Sighing, she looked to her mother. "So, Mom, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to have lunch today...you know...if you're not busy."

Lorelai was taken aback. She couldn't believe her daughter was initiating a lunch date. "Um, sure." She said trying to withhold a smile, but failing miserable, although she thought in the back of her mind, that it would somehow get cancelled.

"How 'bout we meet at the Inn at noon?" Lorelai asked. "I have an urge to try Al's."

"Pancakes for lunch?" Rory looked to her mother questioningly.

"Oh, it's not Al's Pancake World anymore. It's Al's Moroccan Cuisine." Lorelai said with a small chuckle.

Rory looked to her mother with a little disgust on her face. "Well, I haven't taken a risk in a while, might as well start with Al's Moroccan food." She said sarcastically. "So, noon it..." Rory was stopped in the middle of her sentence, this time interupted by her son, but this interruption wasn't pleasant as she saw her son fly off his seat and over to the enterance. Turning around, her eyes widened. "Dean?" She said in shock. What was he doing back here? How...She was so confuesed she didn't know what to say.

_Sorry so short, but I'm working the next few days, but wanted to get something out there, figured I'd get a 1st parter to tide you guys over. Hope you like it. Please review and respond. Also, give me any ideas or storylines you'd like explored. Might not always go that way, but just might pick yours:) Thanks again for reading._


	5. Chapter 4: Part Two

**The Gilmore Girls and Boy**

**Chapter 3: Hayden's First Day at Chilton: Part Two**

**Luke's Diner: Monday, January 10, 2020. Morning**

"What are you doing here?" Hayden said with a smile as he finally let go of his father.

"Couldn't let you go to Chilton without giving you the propper send off." Dean said with a smile. Looking to Rory, he could see the shocked look on her face. The feelings, everything he had felt for her was still there, waying in on him.

Rory stepped off her stool. Walking over to him, her nerves a bit on edge, as well as anger and shock. "Dean." She said shortly, somewhat coldly. Looking to Hayden, she smiled. "Go get your bag, you're gonna be late." She stated as Hayden nodded and left.

"Rory..." Dean stated.

"I have to take my son to school." Rory said as she passed Dean and went straight into her car. Hayden sighed as he grabbed his bag and headed to the car and got in the front seat, followed by Davey and Peyton, who were just as quiet as everyone else.

Dean made his way over to the car window. "Rory, you can't do this. Let's just talk."

"I can't deal with this right now, Dean. I have to go." Rory said as she drove off, leaving Dean looking rather upset as the car moves further and further away.

**Chilton: Monday, January 10, 2020. Morning**

Rory pulls up to Chilton, a small smile on her face. She had conquered this. Taking a look in her rear-view mirror, she saw the terror in the kids' eyes, even Peyton and Davey, who had been going to Chilton for over a year. She remembered that feeling, but she knew Hayden would do better...better than she ever did. "Ok, Guys. Time to go."

Hayden, Peyton, and Davey all stepped out. Gathering together in a row, they all sigh. "So, you guys popular here?" Hayden asked looking from left to right.

"Hey Losers." A fellow student mumbled as they passed gave Hayden the answer he was looking for.

"Nevermind." Hayden stated. Turning to his mother, in the driver's seat, he smiled. "We'll be fine. See you after school...and Dad, too, right?"

"We'll see, Babe. Have a good day." Rory said as she tried to put on a smile for her son, but failing miserably, as she drove off.

"Maybe we should ditch?" Davey stated.

"Don't really want to be grounded." Peyton retorted.

"We'll be fine." Hayden said again. "At least we're not alone." He said as he headed toward the school, the other two not far behind.

**Gilmore House: Monday, January 10, 2020. Morning**

Rory pulled up to the house she purchased, not a street away from her mother, not her choice of course. Getting out of the car, she slams the door and heads towards the front door, slowing only when she saw Dean waiting for her. "Dean...please."

"I just want to talk, Rory." Dean stated to her.

"I wanted to talk 15 years ago when you went back to Lindsay and left your son without a father." Rory said as she passed him and made it to the front door.

"It's over between us, it has been over between us." Dean said as he walked up the stairs. "It ended a year after I left you." He said softly. "Please, Rory, I just want to talk."

Rory unlocked the door and made her way in, stopping, and turning around allowing room for Dean to enter before she shut the door.

**Chilton: Monday, January 10, 2020. Afternoon**

Hayden was sitting in class as the teacher went on about her lecture. He seems a bit overwhelmed, but almost excited as he took notes. "What do you think the author was trying to get across?" Ms. Lockhart asked looking around the room. "Hayden." She said looking to him.

Hayden's head shot up as she looked around. "Ummm...well, he was trying to get the point that life sucks across to the audience. The main character's life was pretty ordinary, with minimal pain and sadness, yet he stilled choice to live a lie." Hayden stated. "I guess he thinks it's what most people would do."

"Not you?" Ms. Lockhart asked.

Hayden shrugged. "Isn't that what life is? Mistakes, pain, sadness, all preparing you how to treasure the joyful moments in your life?"

Ms. Lockhart smiled. "That's very insightful, Hayden. Good work."

Hayden couldn't help but smile, not noticing the small glare coming from another student sitting across from him.

As the bell rang, Hayden rose from his seat, but was blocked from exiting from that same boy. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Curtis DuGrey" Curtis responded.

"And?" Hayden asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"And, you should just watch your step around here. Nothing happens unless I say it does." Curtis stated.

"Okay. Well, can you say I can go to the bathroom, cause I'd rather not pee my pants my first day of school. More of a 2nd day kind of thing." Hayden stated.

"Just watch it, Newbie." Curtis said as he walked out of the classroom, followed by Hayden who had a small smile on his face, almost in disbelief at what just happened.

**Gilmore House: Monday, January 10, 2020. Afternoon.**

Lorelai pulled up to Rory's house, an angry look on her face as she seemed to be talking to herself. "I distictly remember saying noonish." She stated getting out of her car and bolting up the stairs. Walking in without knocking, she begins to shout. "Rory!" She yells. "So, the father of your child who goes missing for 15 years comes back into town and you cancel our lunch plans?" She said, still yelling as she is walking around the house. Walking upstairs, she doesn't find her, but as she is descending, she sees Rory shutting the front door quickly, while buttoning up her shirt.

"Mom, ever think of knocking?" Rory said a little upset and obviously flustered.

Lorelai ignores her daughter's remark as a somewhat familiar scene replays in her head. "Are you crazy?" Lorelai stated.

"What are you talking about?" Rory stated, not lying very well.

"Come on Rory, the bed head, the rosie cheeks." Lorelai said as she walked over to Rory's bedroom and sees the messed up bed. "Again, I ask, are you crazy?"

"I'm an adult, I don't have to explain myself to you." Rory retorted.

"Then act like one." Lorelai stated. "You're a mother now. What if that had been Hayden who saw you? What kind of effect do you think that would have had on him?" She stated.

"Save the good mother speech, Lorelai." Rory shot back at her mother.

Lorelai winced at Rory's last retort. "Who are you?"Lorelai said shaking ehr head as she exited the house quickly.

_Sorry it's been so long for an update, but I've been extremely busy, hopefully you are all still interested in this. As always, please review and respond. Thanks:)_


End file.
